Cherry Blossoms
by ShinyVampiricArmor
Summary: Returning home isn't that easy when it means you leave the one you care most for. Jareth and an OC.


**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Jareth or Erik.

**_A/N:_** Hi everyone! This is a short one shot from my fic Masquerade. You don't have to read Masquerade to understand this fic, but if you want to understand my OCs then I suggest that you do go and read Masquerade. I do suggest that you read Masquerade anyway just because it's a really good fic. Anyways here you go! Please let me know what you think of this fic :D.

* * *

><p>Cherry Blossoms<p>

It was raining. Not a little rain or a light rain but the kind of rain that pours down in buckets from the skies. It fit rather well with the mood that the Goblin King was in. As of late it wasn't often that Jareth was in such a bad mood, but today was different. It was the day that Morrigan was going home for summer break. That meant that he wouldn't get to see her for the next couple of months.

He sighed and walked away from the window, turning to his roommate who was packing. "Where are you even going to go?" Jareth asked, wondering if Erik would be able to see Fall over the break.

"To be honest, I do not know." Erik replied as he finished pulling his clothes from his dresser.

Jareth smiled, _So he's go nowhere to go._ "If you wanted you could come Underground with me, though I would have to warn you that Notbob would try and take everything you own."

Erik looked up a Jareth mildly confused, "Who is Notbob?" He asked softly.

Jareth's smile widened, "Notbob is one of my goblins. He's obsessed with the color black and things that make noise. He would probably try and take your keyboard apart." He explained.

Erik glanced at his keyboard and looked back at his roommate, "I think I will find a place to stay. Thank you anyway." He said before returning to his packing.

"Suit yourself." Jareth said with a smirk before turning to his side of the room. He knew that he should be packing as well, but he didn't care. He would most likely wind up sending his things Underground with magic. "I'll see you later." He said walking out of the room. He knew that he couldn't go see Morrigan just yet, but he had to get out of the room.

XxX

Morrigan looked at her side of the room. Almost everything was packed up. All she had left was her computer and her hanging clothes. _Mom's on the way. She'll be here in a few hours…_ She thought before looking at her roommate who was passed out, _Lucky. She gets to stay another day…_She looked back at her computer and debated playing a few mindless games before she had to leave, but decided to take a walk in the rain instead.

She walked out of the room and quickly made her way downstairs and out of Star Hall. She put her headphones on and blasted Skillet from her iPod before leaving the safety of the doorway. It was days like this she didn't mind. The campus was deserted so she could walk in the pouring rain with no shoes listening to her music without getting strange looks. Of course she would get strange looks from Autumn when she got back to the dorm, but she was used to those strange looks.

XxX

Morrigan was lost in thought and watching the rain fall around her that she didn't notice the blue eyes watching her. It wasn't until her music switched that she heard the footsteps next to her. She looked up to see Jareth watching her with a rather disapproving look on his face.

"You'll get sick walking in the rain like this." He said looking at her shoeless feet.

Morrigan slid her headphones from her ears and glared at Jareth, "I'm not going to get sick." She said sternly.

"You don't even have an umbrella." Jareth noted she was soaking wet.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Like you're one to talk. You don't have one either."

"Yes, but I do not get sick, at least not from human illness." He said softly, "And I'm wearing shoes." Jareth stopped walking.

Morrigan looked at him as she climbed on a step and began pacing its length. "And I'm not going to get sick. I've done this a million times and never got sick before." She told him as she remembered the many times she walked in the rain.

"When are you leaving?" Jareth asked as he watched her nearly fall off of the edge of the step.

Morrigan pulled out her phone, careful not to get it wet. She found that she had only been walking for abbot twenty minutes. "My mom will be here around lunch time." She stopped walking and looked at Jareth who was smirking.

"What do you say to a little trip?" he asked his blue eyes sparkling as the sun peaked out from behind a cloud.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had made the sun appear just to make his eyes sparkle like that. "Where to?" she asked skeptically.

Jareth's smirk turned to a smile, "Wherever you want to go."

Morrigan blinked and started walking on the step again, thinking about where she would want to go. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Jareth with a smile, "I want to go Underground."

Jareth laughed softly, knowing that this was the answer she would give, "Okay." He said as he held his hand out.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked as she took his hand.

"Nothing." Jareth said simply before they both vanished in a swirl of blue glitter.

Morrigan looked around when the glitter died down. "Wow…" She whispered in awe.

They were standing in the center of an elegant garden. There were several trees and fields of every kind of flower imaginable. At the end of the fields was a forest of Cherry Blossom trees, all of them in bloom. Somewhere deeper in the forest was a bright green glow.

Morrigan took a few steps towards the forest, but was stopped by Jareth's hand on her shoulder. She looked back questioningly.

Jareth smiled and pointed down at the flowers. Morrigan's gaze instantly followed to the hundreds of pixies flying through the flowers. "They don't like it if anyone walks through the flowers." Jareth said softly.

"Oh…" Morrigan whispered before looking back up at Jareth, "Then how do we get to the forest?"

Jareth laughed and pointed behind her. "The path." He said simply.

Morrigan turned to see an elegant stone path winding through the flower fields towards the cherry blossom forest. "That wasn't there a second ago…."

Jareth laughed again, "It was. You were just too busy looking at the flowers and trees to see it."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said as she walked to the path. She stepped on the stone and looked back at Jareth who was staring at the sky, "Are you coming or not?" She asked before turning back to the path and walking towards the forest.

Jareth quickly caught up to her. "The gardens have been here for centuries." He said as they made their way towards the forest.

"It's beautiful." Morrigan answered, looking at the flowers around them then at the forest before them. "I didn't even know you had cherry blossoms here."

Jareth laughed, "Well, they aren't exactly cherry blossoms. Look at them closely." Jareth told her as they reached the end of the path.

Morrigan looked up at the trees and saw that there flowers weren't actually pink, they just glowed pink. "Wow… They don't look like they're glowing from far away…" she looked back at the path then looked at Jareth. "How did we get off the path so suddenly? We were in the center of the fields?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jareth smiled, "I moved us. We are short on time and I wanted you to see the Loth."

Morrigan blinked up at him, "The what?"

Jareth laughed again, "The Loth. It means blossom." He held out his hand, "We have to go."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, "But we just got here!" She said defiantly.

"Time is different here. It's been two and a half hours Aboveground." Jareth explained.

Morrigan blinked again, "No way!" She said as she pulled her phone from her pocket and saw that it really had been that long. With a sigh she grabbed his hand, "Fine. Let's go."


End file.
